criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Feel it Still
Feel it Still 'is a case featured in ''Criminal Case, it appears as the fourth case in Harwell. It takes place in Evolution Avenue appearing as the fourth case of the district. Plot Previously, Chief Rose informed Brooklyn and the Player that a dead body was found at the nightclub they visited for the investigation. There, they found the dead body of elderly man Alden Grant, dead at the bar of the club. An autopsy revealed that someone put arsenic in his drinks. The bartender of the club, Mathew Griffin, was questioned and said that the team would need to tell his wife, Ruth, about his demise. They did so and decided to check out the victim's house while there. During the investigation, they found out that Victoria Piper, the victim's lawyer, sent threatening text messages to the victim. The team later found out that the victim often visited Le Specialità, so they decided to check it out. During that the chapter, the duo added restuarant manager Tobias Moore and waiter Francisco Bandini to their suspect list. Tobias said that he didn't know the victim, while Francisco explained that him and Alden were good friends. Eventually, the victim's wife, Ruth Grant, was revealed as the killer. Ruth confessed to the crime, explaining that she killed Alden because he wouldn't spend time with his family anymore. Alden would only go out to party and not care about his family, enraging Ruth so much, she decided to end his life while partying. She wanted to show Alden that staying home with his family is so much safer than getting drunk and high with young people. Ruth then said that she payed the nightclub bartender Mathew Griffin to let her sneak into the club using the private back door and put poison in Alden's drink, promising they wouldn't get caught. Judge Blade then sentenced Ruth to 35 years in prison for the premeditated murder of her husband. After the trial, Brooklyn and the Player hurried to arrest Mathew for being an accomplice to Alden's murder. Arrived at the bar, they put him in handcuffs and ask him, where Ruth got all her money from to pay him. He said that he doesn't know and just accepted the offer. Then, the duo decided to ask Ruth herself. She refused to say where her money came from, but she said that all of her money that was leftover after the arrest was given to her son, Oliver Grant. The duo went to visit Oliver and see how he was doing after losing both of his parents. He seemed ok, but said that there was an old family picture back at the victim's house and he would like to have it, so the team gets it for him. They gave the picture back and Oliver thanked them. Also during the additional investigations, waiter Francisco Bandini called the police station in distress, saying that gangsters attacked the restaurant. There, the duo finds a panicking Francisco, saying that Tobias left to pick up groceries for the next days. During that period, gangsters stormed the restuarant for a minute and destroyed windows, knocked over the tables and stole money. After investigating the restaurant, the duo discovers that Alexa Rush and her gang, The Tigers, were the ones to attack. They confronted her and asked why they attacked. She refuses to tell why, so the duo just ended up fining her for vandalizing Tobias' property. The next day, Anthony and the Player met outside the police station, but before they could enter, they heard a gunshot followed by glass breaking... Summary Victm * 'Alden Grant '(Found poisoned at a nightclub) Murder Weapon * '''Arsenic Killer * Ruth Grant Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks smoothies. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears glasses. Suspect's Profile *This suspect has manicures. *This suspect reads Hearsay Weekly. *This suspect drinks smoothies. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears glasses. *This suspect wears white clothes. Suspect's Profile *This suspect has manicures. *This suspect reads Hearsay Weekly. *This suspect drinks smoothies. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears glasses. Suspect's Profile *This suspect has manicures. *This suspect reads Hearsay Weekly. *This suspect drinks smoothies. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears white clothes. Suspect's Profile *This suspect has manicures. *This suspect reads Hearsay Weekly. *This suspect drinks smoothies. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears white clothes. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer has manicures. *The killer reads Hearsay Weekly. *The killer drinks smoothies. *The killer wears glasses. *The killer wears white clothes Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Nightclub. (Clues: Victim's Body, Shot Glasses) * Analyse Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer has manicures; Murder Weapon registered: Arsenic) * Examine Shot Glasses. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (Result: New Suspect: Mathew Griffin) * Ask Mathew about the victim. (Result: Victim identified: Alden Grant; New Suspect: Ruth Grant) * Tell Ruth about her husband's murder. (Result: New Crime Scene: Living Room) * Investigate Living Room. (Clues: Locked Phone, Torn Paper) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) * Analyse Victim's Phone. (09:00:00) (Result: New Suspect: Victoria Piper) * Confront Victoria about the murder. * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Weird Numbers) * Analyse Weird Numbers. (03:00:00) (Result: The killer reads Hearsay Weekly) * Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 * Investigate Italian Restaurant. (Clues: Magazine, Faded Photo; New Suspect: Tobias Moore) * Examine Magazine. (Result: Green Liquid) * Analyse Green Liquid. (12:00:00) (Result: The killer drinks smoothies; New Crime Scene: Sofa) * Ask Tobias about the victim. (Result: Tobias has manicures, Tobias reads Hearsay Weekly) * Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Unknown Man) * Examine Unknown Man. (Result: New Suspect: Francisco Bandini) * Confront Francisco about the murder. (Result: Francisco has manicures, Francisco reads Hearsay Weekly) * Investigate Sofa. (Clues: Torn Card, Safe) * Examine Torn Card. (Result: Talk to Victoria Piper again) * Talk with Victoria about her warning. (Result: Victoria has manicures, Victoria reads Hearsay Weekly, Victoria drinks smoothies) * Examine Safe. (Result: Talk to Ruth Grant again) * Question Ruth about the weird threat. (Result: Ruth has manicures, Ruth reads Hearsay Weekly, Ruth drinks smoothies) * Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 * Invesitgate Empty Tables. (Result: Security Camera; Talk to Tobias Moore again, Talk to Francisco Bandini again) * Ask Tobias more about the victim. (Result: Tobias drinks smoothies) * Talk with Francisco about the possible murderer. (Result: Francisco drinks smoothies) * Analyse Security Camera. (03:00:00) (Result: Talk to Mathew Griffin again) * Confront Mathew about the fight. (Result: Mathew drinks smoothies) * Invesitgate Dance Floor. (Clues: Trash Can, Pile of Confetti) * Examine Trash Can. (Result: Arsenic Bottle) * Examine Arsenic Bottle. (Result: Clear Liquid) * Examine Pile of Confetti. (Result: Bottle Cap) * Examine Bottle Cap. (Result: White Susbtance) * Analyse Clear Liquid. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer wears glasses) * Analyse White Susbtance. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer wears white clothes) * Arrest the killer now! * Go to Hunt for Justice (4/6)! Hunt for Justice (4/6) * Arrest Mathew Griffin. (Result: Talk to Ruth Grant again; Reward: Party Glasses) * Ask Ruth where she got all the money from. (Result: New Quasi-Suspsect: Oliver Grant) * See how Oliver is doing. (Result: New Clues on Living Room) * Investigate Living Room. (Result: Faded Picture) * Examine Faded Picture. (Result: Talk to Oliver Grant again) * Give Oliver his picture back. (Reward: 5,000 Coins) * Calm Francisco down. (Result: New Clues on Italian Restaurant) * Investigate Italian Restaurant. (Clues: Baseball Bat) * Examine Baseball Bat. (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyse Fingerprints. (06:00:00) (Result: New Quasi-Suspect: Alexa Rush) * Confront Alexa about the attack. (Result: Talk to Tobias Moore again) * Tell Tobias about Alexa. (Reward: Free Burger) * Move onto a new crime! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Evolution Avenue Category:Cases in Harwell